


The One Who Stayed

by lavendermatrix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Reminiscing, SO, also this is hella fluffy, and christmasy, idk how to tag, mlsecretsanta, their dog, this was so much fun to write, very cute, written for Miraculous Secret Santa 2016, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendermatrix/pseuds/lavendermatrix
Summary: Marinette and Adrien enjoy their lives together and reminisce their lives from the past two years.This is the Secret Santa gift for @alkirian on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of you are welcome to read this!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! This is for Alkirian. Whose obsession with Yuri!!! On Ice is relatable. Merry Christmas, child. Eat your cookies and drink up that milk/eggnog/whatever it is you folks drink on Christmas. Settle down on the sofa. Put on some wooly socks and sit your beautiful booty down. Because that is what Christmas is all about. Reading Christmas fanfic while dreaming about season two of Yuri!!! On Ice. 
> 
> Enjoy~!
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment on how you loved it, hated it, and whatever. Any criticisms will be taken seriously as I am a serious person.
> 
> Only when I watch anime.
> 
> Which is very seldom.
> 
> Enjoy~!.

“Hey, Mari…?”

“Yes, minou?”

“Do you know where the lights are?” He peeks his blonde head out of the storage room (frankly the largest room in this stupid big house) to see his lovely wife setting down the screws on the Christmas tree base (which she decorated the first night she bought it). 

She wipes the light sweat off her forehead and turns her head to him, blue eyes sucking the life out of his green ones. She giggles at the sight of his disheveled hair and says, “On the first shelf to the right, I think.” Her brow furrows as she thinks again, “Oh! Wait! It’s on the top shelf at the back. I moved them there last year because Tache kept nibbling on them.”

He thinks of their corgi munching on the cords and Mari’s scare when they had to take the dog to the vet because she swallowed a light bulb. He was the one who stayed up all night waiting for it to come out the other end. Gross. “Thanks, Mari!” He says as he bats his perfect (in his opinion) eyelashes. Marinette scoffs as she returns to keep the tree upright. 

He returns his attention to the lights, finding them and grabbing the large box. He breathes in the dusty air, taking in this new life of his. His life with their dog (Mari likes to call her daughter), and with the love of his live. God! He didn’t know he could ever have something to call a sense of normalcy in his life. 

Thank goodness he found a hell of a good one. 

He turns off the light and goes over to his wife. She’s still hunched over tightening the screws on the base. She shoots up just as he sets the box of lights at her foot and he smiles slyly as she makes sure that the Christmas tree is upright. She takes a few steps back to confirm it. 

Adrien wraps an arm around her shoulders and nips her neck “Hey, you.” Marinette strokes his hair while she rests one hand on her hip. “Hey, hey, hey, you.” She quips back. 

“Looks very nice, Mari. Do you want to start putting them up or do somethin’ else, huh?” He suggests, wrapping both arms around her torso. She swiftly turns her body and faces him, green eyes meeting her (gorgeous) blue ones. She pecks him on the lips as she wraps her arms behind his neck and gives him a wry smile. 

“I think,” she starts, “we could watch a movie, y’know? Because I carried up the tree all the way from the car to the house, and the front door is very, very, very far from the living room. Remind me again why we bought this house again?”

He tries to hide the smile from his face (oh trust him, he does) and whispers, “Because the night before our wedding you told me you wanted a big house/mansion so you could raise all our little children. And, who am I to deny such a request from my lovely wife. Because, my lady,”-he reaches out to find her hand and brings it up to her face, showing her the set of rings as she giggles-“I love you very, very, very, very much. You know that, right?” He kisses her hand as she giggles even louder now.

“Well, first of all, your Chat is showing off again.” Ooooh sassy Marinette is back at it again!-“And second of all, yes, I know that very much. I love you so much I actually have an early gift for you. Do you wa-”

“WHERE IS IT?” He excitedly cuts her off.

Without missing a beat, Marinette unties herself from Adrien’s grasp and sashays (oh, he loves it when she does that in a skirt and tights) over to one of the many guest rooms and opens the door, motioning him to come over with a sparkle in her eyes. He follows her and sees a large wrapped box (with kitty patterns!) and a bow over it.

“Come over here, help me move it to the living room.” 

“And if I don’t want to?” He teases.

She playfully glares at him. “Then you have no gift for today.”

“Fine, fine. You grab one end and I the other,” he jokes. 

He does so, choosing to walk backwards so his wife can walk more comfortingly. He almost falls backwards, but she’s there to catch him. They set the large box down on the wooden floors with a large thud. Marinette grabs the pair of scissors she left next to the tree and Adrien faintly wonders if she left them there because she knew they would open the gift that night. (Of course she did, you idiot! That’s why she suggested it in the first place.) She sets down the scissors by his feet just in case. 

Marinette lets Adrien settle down before she whispers, “Open up~”.  
While he does so, she starts to take out the lights out of the box, now that it’s starting to get darker outside and the muffled lights creep in the large windows. She plugs them in and makes sure they all work. They all work. Good! She turns her head as she sees her husband carefully take out the record player out of the box. He’s gasping while he marvels at it and Marinette feels a swell of love blooming inside her chest. She savors the feeling of his eyes (now sparkling) meeting hers. 

“Now,” she quips, “check under my pillow and you’ll find another gift for you.” 

He darts off to their shared bedroom, grand and lush just for his beloved wife. He walks over to the other side of their California King mattress and checks under the stiff pillow for a vinyl LP with a very familiar cover. He gasps and rushes over to his wife, standing next to the tree in the living room with the lights wrapped around her figure, looking like a child with the wide grin she gives him. She motions him over to the (now plugged in) record player and he sets down the vinyl disc on the stand, placing the needle over it as soon as it starts spinning, the slow music filling the room. 

Adrien, no, Chat Noir strides over to his wife, Marinette, no, Ladybug. They play out the scene from two years back…

They were striding on the Parisian rooftops during another patrolling session. School had just ended for winter break and the chilly night brushed against their features as they leapt quietly into the night. 

Her thoughts drift back to the day, with the mini-party Alya and Nino hosted in the latter’s backyard, celebrating the end of their high school career. Alya’s mom passed out delicacies and Nino was the head DJ for the night, keeping the atmosphere celebratory and fun. When a slow dance came on, the couples paired up: Ivan and Mylene shyly wrapping their arms around each other (accompanied by the whoops of the student body present), Rose and Juleka being more comfortable, Nino stepping down from the DJ table to join Alya. Marinette saw Adrien going up to her with sparkling green eyes when Chloe snatches him away. Apparently, Chloe hasn’t gotten the memo that Adrien and Marinette have been dating for almost two years now, both having confessed to each other that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir respectively. Although Marinette feels bad for watching Adrien dance with her, she lets it be. 

Because Chloe should damn well know this is her last time having her grubby hands all over him. 

Ladybug stops when she stops hearing the light stomping of Chat’s boots behind hers. She calls out for him and she catches the gleam of his eyes in the moonlight about five rooftops away from him. She catches up to him,

“What are you doing?” She asks, finally taking in her surroundings, they are at the center of the plaza (overlooking it by the rooftop) and there is a record player playing a song. She recognizes the song to be the same one Chloe stole her man from.

“Just listening.” Chat quips.

They stay there, quiet. While the music swells over to its climax, Chat grabs for Ladybugs hand and gives her a twirl.

“Well then, m’lady. Would you allow me the honor of having this dance?” 

She chuckles at his antics, “Why, of course, Chaton.” 

The music is still playing loud and clear for them to hear, so they smile and get in position.

She feels him grabbing firmly at her waist and she wraps her fingers behind his back. They start out slow, fingers and bodies moving at the slow rhythm of the song. They lock eyes and their rendezvous continues, two bodies in unison to the music. Chat takes extravagant steps and she keeps up with him because he only shows this side to her. Her only and nobody else. He unwraps her and she holds on tight as he spins her, nightly colors blurring in her vision. Dark hues of blue, the occasional green flash of his eyes, the wispy lights from the Eiffel Tower, and the music getting louder as she revels in this feeling. The music ends with a flourish and Chat dips her low and he chuckles. 

She loves it when he chuckles.

Chat brings her up again and she feels slightly dizzy but all happy to be with him. He smiles that billion-watt smile he has reserved for her and her heart flutters. Ladybug cups his cheeks and brings them down so she can smash her lips against his, because she felt like she would burst if she didn’t do something. She traces the backs of his ears and he purrs and she melts. She parts from the kiss and stays trapped into his eyes. He suddenly looks at her with such seriousness she fears she did something, but that feeling is forgotten when he drops down on one knee.

“Ladybug. Marinette. I have something I’ve been wanting to get off my chest for quite sometime now. I know,” He chuckles, “I know that we are still awfully young. But, the…the f-feelings I have for you are genuine. I-I-I want you to promise me something… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Doing this everyday with you is just how I imagine my life being. So, can you promise me that? That we’ll stay together, forever and ever…?” 

He shyly looks at her, awaiting her response. Marinette saw it coming the other week while they were discussing new designs for his fashion show, but she decided not to ask about it. But yes! She does want her life with Adrien! Not Adrien the supermodel and idol. But Adrien her best friend and partner in crime! So yes! She does want it! Does she feel sure? 

Hell yeah.

“Yes!” Her voice cracks out, “I would like that very, very much, Adrien. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. Always and always.” She’s smiling right now. A smile so big her cheeks hurt and her eyes narrow.

Chat scoops her up and hugs her while they spin. They laugh together, content with the future ahead. 

“And then, last year, you asked me to marry you.” She quips, wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders. They’re in their bedroom now, reminiscing their wedding from the previous year. He scoops her up and she squeals as he tosses her on their bed. He turns off the light and lets the moonlight filter the room in a glow. 

“I love you, Marinette.”

“And I love you, Adrien.”

They fall asleep, holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Remember to comment, bookmark, kudos, whatever makes your heart happy.
> 
> P.S. I love you very very much for reading this.
> 
> It's the best Christmas gift you've given me.
> 
> Bless your heart. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more works and come bother me at my tumblr (same name without the hyphen)  
> lavendermatrix.tumblr.com


End file.
